Liquid laundry detergent compositions comprising linear alkylbenzene sulphonate anionic surfactant are known and used for cleaning fabrics. However, consumers find it convenient to also have a softening benefit as well as a cleaning benefit from their liquid laundry detergent compositions.
To provide softening benefits, cationically modified polysaccharides may be added to the liquid laundry detergent composition. However, whiteness benefits on fabrics may be compromised by the addition of such polymers.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a liquid laundry detergent composition comprising linear alkylbenzene sulphonate anionic surfactant which also provides for a fabric softening benefit, or even an improved softness benefit, without the fabric whiteness negatives.
It was surprisingly found that a linear alkylbenzene sulphonate anionic surfactant containing liquid laundry detergent composition comprising a first polymer according to the present invention and a second polymer as according to the present invention overcame this technical problem.